The Real World: Harry Potter Style
by Captain Sunryse
Summary: What do you get when you put the Golden Trio, Two Dynamic Duos and Two Lone Rangers into one house? The Real World, Harry Potter style, of course.
1. The Daily Prophet

            Disclaimer: We own nothing but the scrunchies in our hair, and the rock and stone we wrote this on! 

            Summary: What do you get when you put the Golden Trio, Two Dynamic Duos and Two Lone Rangers into one house? The Real World, Harry Potter style, of course. 

Ginny Weasley got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her head and body.  She looked up at the clock in her bather room.  She had an hour to get ready before she left for work.          

"Gin, I have pancakes and sausage made for breakfast!  Hurry up before I eat it all myself!" Collin yelled.  Ginny took his threat to heart. Living with seven brothers and then her best friend; Collin, for the last 21 years has taught her not to underestimate the eating abilities of males.  She used a quick drying spell on her hair and charmed it to stay curled and bouncy for the rest of the day.  She put her knickers and work robes on, then ran out the bathroom.

"You made chocolate chip pancakes!" Ginny squealed in delight.  Collin grinned at her as she piled pancakes and sausages on to her plate.  Ginny reached for the syrup and poured it on.

"Yuck, Gin, how can you put that much syrup on your pancakes?  I already put extra sugar in them at your request." Collin complained as she shoveled the food into her mouth.

"Bish mop jhat mush." Ginny answered with her mouth full.

"Um, pardon?  I couldn't understand you with your pancakes practically falling out of your mouth!  I swear you have an appetite like your Ron's!" Collin glared at her.  Ginny swallowed all her food.

"I said; It's not that much, and where's the pumpkin juice?" She asked while looking around, as if expecting it to pop out of nowhere.

"You drank it all yesterday." Collin answered simply. Ginny's head whipped around as she sent him a death glare.

"What?  You can buy the groceries once in a while!  I'm sorry I forgot your pumpkin juice your highness." Collin said coldly.  Ginny let out a frustrated howl as Collin picked up the Daily Prophet.  He was used to Ginny's little outburst, he figured they were caused by lack of money and ass. 

"I'm tired of our lack of money!  We need money!" Ginny yelled while pounding her fist on the table and spitting food out of her mouth and onto the back of the Daily Prophet. She clamped a hand over her mouth and giggled. 

"You need sex." Collin remarked from behind the Daily Prophet.  Ginny glared at him again.

For the next 20 minutes they ate in silence.  When they were done Ginny decided to clean up.  She brought all the dishes to the sink and started washing them.  She looked over her shoulder at Collin who had his nose in the Daily Prophet again.  This was odd, because he barely read the damned thing.  When Ginny finished cleaning up she sat down by Collin.

"Anything interesting?" Ginny asked.  Collin looked up from the paper.

"Surprisingly...yes, there is."

"Well? What is it?" Ginny asked eagerly.  Collin cleared his throat. 

"There's an ad here that says they need nine people to live together for half a year. After the six months each person picked for it gets 500 galleons and two winners from the house win an all expense paid trip around the world with a friend of their choice." Collin looked up from the paper.  He knew this would interest Ginny.

"Let me see that!" Ginny demanded and grabbed the paper from Collin's hands.  She quickly read through it.

"Oh my god Collin, do you realize what this means!?" Ginny asked excitedly while setting down the paper.

"Yea, the fuckwits over at the ministry have way too many galleons on their hands." Collin joked. Ginny ignored him.

"This means we could be rich!  I'm going to send an owl over there right away with our names!  Oh gods Collin! This is so exciting!" Ginny squealed and started scribbling their names on a piece of paper with some information about them. 

"What are you going to do if we get an owl back saying we didn't get picked?" Collin asked as Ginny called her owl, Pig, to her.  She had gotten Pig as a gift from Ron in her 7th year at Hogwarts.  Ginny sent the owl on its way with the letter and turned towards Collin.

"Well, I'll send another owl right away, same as the last mind you except I'll attach my knickers to it this time, being a C cup has got to be good for something." Ginny said seriously.  Collin let out a chuckle, but looking at Ginny's face he stopped abruptly.

"You wouldn't…would you?" Collin asked nervously, but Ginny just looked up at the clock.

"Damn!  I'm going to be late." She huffed and ran out the dory.  Collin looked around the now silent room.

"She would, wouldn't she?" He asked himself aloud.

          ~*~

          Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, also known as the Golden Trio, sat around the kitchen table eating breakfast.  All of them had their respectable jobs to go to later that morning.

Harry and Ron were both aurors.  After the defeat of Voldemort, they both decided they wanted to defeat any evil that was still in the world.

Hermione was president of the world national S.P.E.W organization.  All of them were very successful and all of them were very wealthy.

"Oh Ron, did you have to take the last slice of cake?  I only got one piece and you got three." Hermione complained.  Ron took a drink of pumpkin juice to wash the cake down.

"Sorry Mione, but at least you got a piece." Ron said.

"You always eat the last of things!  You never even ask if anyone wants the last piece."

"I said I'm sorry already, jeez.  Don't get your knickers all up in a bunch."

"Well, sorry won't bring the piece of cake back!"

"What do you want me to do?  Throw it back-"but Ron was cut off.

"Oh sod off the both of you.  You're giving me a headache, must you two **always** argue in the morning?" Harry interrupted.

"Sorry." They mumbled.  Everyone ate in silence for at least 5 minutes.

"Ron must you have so much pumpkin juice?  I have to go to the store everyday to buy more." Hermione complained again.  Harry knew it was useless to try and get them to stop again, so he decided to ignore them by reading the Daily Prophet.  An ad in the paper caught his eyes.  He read through it.  A big grin playing about his face, but neither Ron not Hermione noticed, since they were caught up in their argument.

"No Hermione, pickles are pickles and cucumbers are cucumbers."

"Ron, pickles are pickled cucumbers, I use to make them with my mum when I was younger."

"I still don't believe you..."

Harry looked back and forth between his friends and began to laugh.  They both looked at him as if they just realized he was there.

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

"Nothing, just listen to this ad in the Daily Prophet."

 _Nine people to live together for half a year! After the six months each person picked will get 500 galleons! Two winners from the house will get an all expense paid trip around the world with a friend of their choice ___

"What's the catch?" Ron asked suspiciously.  Harry knew that if Ron was picked he planned to give part of the money to his parents and part of it to his sister Ginny.

"The house resides in Muggle London; you can't use magic, at all." Harry answered slowly, reading the small print at the bottom.

"Well, that sounds interesting." Hermione said cheerfully.

"I say we do it." Ron encouraged.

"Alright." Harry and Hermione said together.  Ron wrote a letter with their names, the appropriate information and sent it with Harry's owl, Hedwig.

"This will be good for you Ron, then I can prove to you that pickles are made form cucumbers." Hermione said suddenly.  Ron glared at her.

~*~

Draco Malfoy sat in the kitchen doing what he did best, ordering people around.  Sitting with him was his partner in crime, Blaise Zabini.  They both were known as Britain's sexiest bachelors, although they look opposite of each other.  Draco had straight silver-blonde hair gray eyes and was pale.  Blaise had wavy black hair that often fell in front of his dark blue eyes with tan skin. Both had well toned muscles that they earned from working out.  They owned a business that made quidditch called "Quidditch Keeps".  It forced "Quidditch Supplies" out of business the first week.  Yes, life was good for the two bachelors.

"No fucktard! I asked for toast, not warm bread. I expect toast with my eggs, not fucking warm bread.  If I wanted warm bread I would press a piece of bread against your ass.  Now get me my toast." Draco yelled at the unfortunate house elf and threw the bread at him.  The house elf bowed and apologized.  Blaise snickered as Draco rubbed his temples.

"You know Draco." Blaise said while taking a bite out of his eggs. "I think you're getting to soft with your house elves." Blaise took a drink of his fire whiskey.  Draco looked up.

"How do you figure?" He asked without interest.

"Well, normally you would have thrown the whole plate of toast at it." Blaise look at him

"Maybe I have decided to join 'spew' and fight for the rights of house elves everywhere." Draco answered.  They both looked at each other in the eyes.  They did this for about a minute before laughing.

"That's a good one Draco, I almost believed you for a second." Blaise chuckled.

"Yea, I know, I'm so funny." Draco complimented himself.

"Here's your toast sir." A small voice interrupted.  Draco snatched the plate of toast and began to eat his eggs.  After they finished eating one house elf gathered their plates and another one brought Draco the Daily Prophet.  Draco opened it up and began to chuckle.

"What?" Blaise asked without interest, as he was too busy looking at Play Witch magazine a house elf had brought for him.

"I think I need a vacation Zabini."

"Then take one."

"No, I want one that is already paid for." Draco said.  Blaise looked up from the centerfold of his magazine.

"Okay I'm listening'." Blaise said.

"Nine people live together, half year, everyone gets money, and two winners of the house get an all expense paid trip around the world and get to bring one other friend." Draco briefed.

"Do it." Blaise said simply and went back to his magazine.  Draco told one of his house elves to send an owl with the information the letter needed.  The house elf scurried away to follow orders.  Draco then picked up another copy of Play Witch magazine off the table and began to fill his mind with naked witches.

~*~

"Honey! I'm home!" Ginny Weasley yelled as she shut the door behind her.

"How was work at the Leaky Cauldron?" Collin asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Awful, some old man thought that I would like to be spanked as a tip instead of getting money." Ginny huffed as she made her way to her bedroom to change.

"That sucks." Collin sympathized as he began to get supper ready.

"I told Luna about that contest thing in the paper today at work." Ginny yelled from behind her bedroom door.

"Why'd you do that?" Collin asked as he fried up some hamburgers.  Ginny came out of her room and wrapped her arms around Collin's waist.

"Mmmmm you're making hamburgers! My favorite!" Ginny purred.  Collin smiled and Ginny took a seat at the kitchen table.  Collin looked over at his beautiful friend.  Her hair was still the same as it was this morning, but she wore a short spaghetti strap, yellow sundress with matching heels. Collin couldn't help but admire how nice Ginny always looked, even with their lack of money.  She usually received clothes from her brothers as gifts, and sometimes she did a bit of modeling, but she wasn't serious about it.  She loved to eat too much to give it up just for a job.

"What did you say while I was getting changed?" Ginny asked while she set the table.  Collin thought for a minute.

"Uhh, oh yea!  I asked why you told Luna about the contest." He remembered.  Ginny frowned.

"Why wouldn't I tell her?" she said slowly as if thinking about what she was saying.

"Well, what if she was chosen and not you?" Collin set a plateful of hamburgers on the table.

"Damn, I didn't think about that.  Oh! I know!  I'll tell her I drew that ad myself and glued it on to the paper as a joke!" Ginny exclaimed as she reached over to grab a hamburger.

"She wouldn't believe you.  Everyone knows you can't do anything artistic.  Even if someone held you up at wand point and said **'Draw me a stick figure portrait of me, bitch.**' You'd probably be dead." Collin said a matter-of-factly.  Ginny threw a hamburger at him.

"Hey! My sweat went into making these hamburgers!" Collin said with mock hurt.

Suddenly Pig flew into the house looking very pleased with himself.  He held a letter in his mouth which caused Ginny to let out a squeal and wrestle the letter out of his mouth.  Pig looked expectantly at her hamburger.    

"Not a chance." Ginny said, noticing the look of want in Pig's eyes.  As Ginny began to open the letter Pig attacked her hamburger anyway.  Collin watched in amusement as Ginny began to throw various things at the owl.  She set the letter down as she chased the owl into her bedroom.  Collin took this opportunity to read the letter himself.  His eyes quickly scanned the letter.

"Whoa, that was fast." Collin murmured.

"What was?" Ginny snapped while walking into the kitchen looking rather cross.  Collin thrust the letter into Ginny's hands and she squealed.

"Oh my god Collin! We were picked!" Ginny threw her arms around Collin's neck.  He smiled into her chest.

~*~

Hermione Granger sat by the kitchen table writing a report up for work.  She looked up at the clock a few times.

"It's 7 o' clock!  Where are they?" Hermione asked aloud.  She finished her report and decided to start making supper.  It was 7:30 when Harry and Ron walked in looking rather wind swept.

"You're-"Hermione began

"Late." Harry finished.

"We know." Ron said while taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"What are you making Mione?" Ron asked while taking his shirt off.

"Food." Hermione grunted as Harry took his shirt off too.  By the time Hermione set supper on the table, her two friends were sitting in their boxers.  Hermione smiled inwardly.  She knew one hell of a lot of girls would love to be in her shoes.  She smiled as Harry and Ron inhaled the spaghetti she made.

"Good.  Spaghetti.  Mione." Ron complimented between bites.

"Yea." Harry grunted as he began to lick his plated.  Hermione giggled.

"Aren't you hungry?" Harry asked while putting his dish in the sink.

"No, Mandy Brocklehurst treated me to supper." Hermione said, but Harry and Ron did not appear to be listening, since they were playing rock-paper-scissors.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"We are playing rock-paper-scissors to see whose turn it is to wash the dishes." Harry informed her as he chose rock.

"Ha! I win, 2 out of 3!  You're turn to wash the dishes Weasley!" Harry cheered.  Ron grumbled as he cleared the table of all the dishes.

"I'm going to get some clothes on." Harry informed them and went to his bedroom.  At that moment Hedwig flew in carrying a letter.  She took the letter out of its beak and gave it a treat.  She opened the letter and began to read it.

"Hey guess what guys?  We were chosen for that contest!" Hermione called excitedly.  A dressed Harry and a near naked Ron crowded around her to look at the letter.

"Ha!  I knew we would." Ron said triumphantly.  Hermione shook her head.  Just then Ron let out a yell and Harry was laughing madly.  Hermione turned in time to see Ron running naked from the room.  She closed her eyes and turned around.

"I did not need to see that!" She whined.  Harry snaked his arms around her waist and hugged her.

"It's ok Hermione; I understand you would like to see me naked rather than Ron." Harry said with mock sympathy.  Hermione swatted him over the head.

"In your dreams Potter." she sneered; doing a very good imitation of Draco Malfoy.

          ~*~

"I thought you were good too." Draco purred in the young brunette's ear.  She was about 19 years old.  Draco sucked on her ear and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hmm, just like that." She giggled.  Draco cupped on of her naked breasts in his hand and positioned himself on top of her.

"I say we go for Round Two." He murmured and kissed her neck.

"I think so too, Mr. Malfoy." She purred.  Draco sat up and straddled her hips.  He took his finger and traced her lips.

"I think we should play bad Headmaster and naughty schoolgirl." He suggested.  The girl let out a squeal of delight as he started "Round Two".  Blaise Zabini scowled as he sat in the living room.

"I swear that man gets more ass then a rental car!" He said aloud.  Blaise heard another scream from Draco's room.

"Here is the book you requested Mr. Zabini." A small voice said.  Blaise snatched the book from the house elf.

"Draco could at least have the decency to put a silencing charm on the room, but no, he has to let the whole world know he's getting ass on a regular basis." He growled at the elf.  The elf nodded and left.  Blaise began to rub his temples when another house elf came in.

"What do you want?" He sneered.  The elf walked up to him and handed him a letter.

"This just came in." the house elf squeaked and ran off.  Blaise tore the letter open and began to read.  His features broke out into his first smile that day.  He took the letter with him and barged into Draco's room.

"Can you stop fucking your whore for a couple of minuets?" Blaise asked.  Draco got off the girl and looked at him.

"I'm not a whore!" The girl yelled at him.

"Sure you're not." Blaise said absentmindedly.

"What did you want Zabini?" Draco asked.  Blaise threw the letter at him.  Draco caught it and began to read.  He too started to smile.  The naked girl tried to look at the letter but Draco folded it up and set it on his dresser.

"We're half way to an all expense paid trip around to the world!" Blaise exclaimed.  Draco let out a holler of victory then turned to the girl in his bed.

"Get out of here." He growled and pushed her out of the bed.  The girl tried desperately to cover herself, but it was in vain.

"You told me you cared for me!" She screamed at him.  Draco merely shrugged and threw her clothes at her.

"I'm sure you know your way out." He said coldly.  The girl got her clothes on and stomped out of the room.

"10 galleons say she comes back and throws something hard at you." Blaise sneered as Draco put his boxers on.

"Deal." He said.  A couple minutes later they heard someone stomping towards the door.  The girl barged in and threw a toilet plunger at him.  He ducked and it hit the wall behind him.

"A toilet plunger?" he sneered.

"Yes!  Because you're shit!" She yelled and left the house.

"Pay up man." Blaise smirked.

~*~

Captain Pirate Jack Sparrow's Notes: That's the first chapter! I Hope you enjoyed it, though PinkSunryse wrote the first chap, not me! Chapter two is mine! Review Please!

PinkSunryse's Notes:  I hope you enjoy this chapter and read stories that we wrote, other then this one. And if you guys have anything you want us to do in future chapters, please hesitate to ask. Lol, jk. Anywho, please review.


	2. The Roommates

           Disclaimer: We own nothing but the scrunchies in our hair, and the rock and stone we wrote this on! 

            Summary: What do you get when you put the Golden Trio, Two Dynamic Duos and Two Lone Rangers into one house? The Real World, Harry Potter style, of course. 

**The Real World: Harry Potter Style**

**Chapter Two: The Roommates**

Ginny and Colin jerked to a stopping point in front of the address given in the Owl. "Colin I really think you should get an Automatic. You can not drive a stick."

"Are you calling me gay?"

Ginny smacked him on the arm playfully, "Hush up." She opened her door and got out of the car, "I hope we're the first one's here." She looked over at her best friend and grinned. At once they both ran to the two oak doors. 

"I was the first one ever to touch it!" Colin grabbed the door handle and turned it.

Ginny and Colin both let out and audible gasp. "This is beautiful." Ginny said as she kicked her trainers off and walked around. She walked to her left and slid along the tile. The first room she walked into was, what she guessed to be, the living room. 

It was that of a cream color, filled with yellow furniture. There was a fur rug in the middle of the floor surrounded by three sofas. Also in the room was a fire place, a small, round mahogany table and upon the walls were silver framed mirrors.

"Hey Gin! Let's hurry and pick rooms before anyone else!" Ginny turned around and smirked at Colin.

"I knew there was a reason for us to be friends!" Colin grinned as they both took off up the spiral stair case.

"Second floor or third?" 

"Um…Third!" They passed the landing for the second floor and continued up.

The first thing Ginny saw when she stepped off the staircase was a game room, "Yes!" She nearly skipped all the way down the hall. The first two rooms she looked at were a no, not a red room and not a yellow room. 

She opened the door to the third room and instantly thought, _'This is it!'_

"Colin! I found my room! Any luck with yours?"

"Gin, you don't have to yell I've been right behind you this entire time."

"Oh…sorry! Let's find your room!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall. "What color room do you prefer? Blue? White? Or _pink?"_

Colin ignored the last color and answered her, "It doesn't matter. Whatever is behind this next door is what I'm taking." He opened the door and grinned. "This is alright I guess."

His bed was in the center of the room, covered with blue sheets. His bed sat in front of a window, covered with blue drapes. There were bookshelves and a nightstand. There was also a full length mirror on the back of his door. "You even get your own bathroom!" Ginny complained.

"Maybe it's the master bedroom," Colin shrugged.

"I don't think you would be able to tell which room is the master bedroom." 

"How about we go look through all the other rooms before anyone else gets here?"

Ginny grinned again, "I knew we were friends for a reason! Gods, I love you!" 

They ran to the second floor and opened every door, going through the pinks, purples, greens, sliver, and blues. After that, they went to the car and brought their things in they went to explore the kitchen.

"I've never seen a refrigerator this full in my entire life!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Erm yeah, probably because you eat everything."

"Saying I'm fat?" She glared at him.

"Oh but of cour-" Colin was cut off by the shouting of a female voice…a familiar female voice.

"Hello! Is anyone here!?"

They ran to the front door and saw a blonde woman before them wearing black shades. She had on a skimpy tan skirt and pink top, "Oh are you the maid and servant?" She didn't wait for an answer before continuing, "That's nice; take these two bags up to my room." She pushed her shades up into her hair.

Ginny and Colin looked at each other and then back at the woman standing in front of them, "Excuse me, Parkinson, I'm not the maid, nor is he the servant. Take your bags up to your own damn room!"

"Weasley?" Pansy smirked, "Well, well, well. I knew you and this Mudblood would always end up dating." She sighed, "So I have to live with the two of you for the next six months?"

"Shit…" Colin crossed his arms in front of his chest, "We're not dating!" Colin glared at Pansy before smirking, "Oh no Gin, now we have a pet dog to take care of."

"A pug, maybe?" Ginny and Colin started laughing.

"I find none of that funny!" Pansy glared at them, picked up her bags and stomped up the stairs.

"5, 4, 3, 2," Colin turned his head to see Pansy fall down the stairs, "Maybe you should have _asked for help…And I'm willing to bet that you have about six more bags with you?"_

"They're outside the door. Grab them." Colin raised an eyebrow, "_Please_." He smiled and nodded, "Mudblood." She said under her breath.

Pansy picked a pink room on the second floor, "At least she's away from us." Ginny told Colin who was looking at Pansy's arse as she walked into her room. "Colin!"

"What? Oh yeah sure, next Tuesday!" 

Ginny slapped him on the back of the head, "What in the bloody hell did you do that for!?"

"You weren't listening to me," Ginny shoved him and continued back down the stairs, "You know what…we don't even have keys!"

Colin shook his head, "They're in the night stand drawers you idiot." Ginny punched him on the arm, "We have an abusive friendship! With you doing the abusing."

Just then the doorbell rang and they ran back down the stairs to answer it, "Hello welcome to casa de-" Ginny stopped when she saw who was at the door, "Oh…hello Ron."

"Gin, what are you doing here?" 

"I entered in this contest…I'm guessing you all did too." She smiled at Harry and Hermione. "Well, come on in." Ginny stepped back and let everyone into the house, leaving the door open. _'It's a small word, after all.'_

They stepped into the house but Ron stopped in front of Ginny, "Now wait just a minute! You volunteered to go into a house with eight people you don't even know!"

"Seven…" Ginny jerked her head in Colin's direction.

"Hullo!" Colin beamed at them all.

"Hi Creevy," Ron turned his attention back to Ginny, "You shouldn't be here. I'm telling Mum!"

"Ron…you did it too! But now, there are only three people I don't know."

Ron did a head check, "You mean four?"

"No…the dog is up stairs…probably putting on make-up or something."

"The dog…" Ron thought about it, then remembered back into his sixth year when they assigned the Slytherin's nicknames, "Parkinson is here!?"

Ginny nodded, "She thought Colin and I were the maid and servant, can you believe that?"

"Who would blame her; after all…you are a Weasley."

All heads turned to see Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini make their way up the steps. "Malfoy!?" Everyone shouted.

"Oh…just pretend I'm not even here." Blaise said rocking back and forth, looking around the house.

"Shut up, Zabini."

The heard stomping up stairs then, "Ouch, Ouch, Ouch!" Followed by thuds coming down the steps and then they all saw Pansy Parkinson standing before them.

"Drakie!" 

Draco's eyes widened, "Bullocks! I thought I could get away from you!"

"What?" Pansy asked, nursing her hurt foot, while standing.

"Uck, Parkinson pull your skirt down. Unwanted things are being seen."

Pansy looked down to see her skirt hitched up really high. She blushed and slowly put her foot on the floor and straightened out her skirt.

"Wait a minute! I can not live in the same house hold as Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson!"

"What did _I ever do to you?" Blaise inquired._

Ron thought about it, "Well…nothing…but you were in Slytherin either way!"

Blaise rolled his blue eyes and looked at Draco, "Maybe we should just find our rooms."

"Not until we pick ours first!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, you're being childish." Hermione said from behind him.

He turned around to look at her, "Well I would prefer having a better room than Malfoy, if you don't mind. Now, I'm going to go pick my room and-" He turned back around, but it was too late. Blaise and Draco had already left up the stairs. Ron turned around and glared at Hermione, "Thank you Hermione, now I might have to put up with a room next to Parkinson or even worse…the mysterious eighth person…" 

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron just go choose your room!" She turned him around and gave him a nudge up stairs.

A little while later everyone had chosen rooms. Everyone happy and by their friends, but still…no sign of the eighth person.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Colin were sitting in the living room, "These are going to be the longest six months of my life," Ron grumbled, "With a Ferret, A magician and a dog."

"Maybe you should try to look past school grudges," Came a small voice from the front door.

Everyone turned around to see who was in the house, "That door is too quiet…"

"Loony!" Ron shouted looking shocked, "Now this has become a mental institution."

"Ron!" Ginny glared at him, "I don't talk about your friends that way, so I would appreciate if you treat my friends with respect!"

Ron chose to ignore her, "I bet you're the one who organized this whole thing, aren't you?"

Luna shook her head, "No, Ginny told me."

"Gin, you said you didn't know three people."

"Well! How was I supposed to know she got in?"

Harry chose this time to speak, "Who's making dinner?"

"The fridge is loaded."

"Hermione! Would you make some Spaghetti?" Ron pouted.

"You yell at me and blame me for things you know I didn't do. Then ask me to cook dinner for you?"

"Fine! Harry, ask Hermione to cook dinner?"

"Um…I could cook dinner…that is if you all don't mind…I know some really good recipes." Once again everyone look at Luna in shock, her voice was so small! 

Ginny stood up off the couch, "Luna, you've known us for four years. You don't need to be nervous around us."

"I know I just…" Luna's voice trailed off, "Forget it…I'll tell you later." Ginny looked at her, concerned, and nodded.

Pansy trotted into the living room and asked, "Who's making dinner?"

"That's what we were just deciding." Ginny told her.

"That's great because Draco, Blaise and I don't want to cook."

"Don't want to? Or don't know how?" Ginny questioned.

"It's none of your business, Weasley!" Pansy turned around and walked back into the Family room.

"They don't know how to cook!?" Ron began laughing.

"Neither do you…" Hermione stated.

"Yes I do!"

"Ron, biscuits don't count!"

"Fine, I'll make dinner tonight."

Hermione's eyes widened, "No! I'll do that…I actually want to eat something, edible."

Ron grinned, "I thought you'd see it my way."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, "Let's just hope we have the right materials."

"I think there is a little of everything in there." Colin said following her. "Would you like some help?"

"Sure, if you want to." She looked through the cabinets and pulled out angel hair spaghetti, tomato sauce, spices and a mixing spoon. "Find a pot and put water in it. Set it on the stove and turn the eye to Medium."

Colin did as he was told and turned the eye on. About half an hour later everyone sat down in the dining room for dinner.

Draco put a small amount of spaghetti on his plate and looked at it, carefully. "What are you doing?" Blaise asked.

"I'm making sure it's not contaminated! The Mudblood made it."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Can't you get over that? It's been what? Five years since we were at Hogwarts."

Draco chose to ignore him as he put more spaghetti on his plate. He put a spoonful of sauce on it and began to eat. "This is actually pretty good."

Blaise nodded, "Do you like the sauce?" Draco, in turn, nodded his head, "Granger double dipped with the spoon." Draco stopped chewing as Blaise let out a hearty laugh, "I'm kidding!" 

Draco glared at his friend and punched him on the arm, "It wasn't funny."

"I said I was joking! It wasn't Granger, it was Potter." Draco pushed his plate away as Blaise stood up and moved over a seat.

Ginny looked down at the two, "That's odd."

"What is?" Luna asked from her left.

"Malfoy and Zabini, they're like normal people." Ginny said looked down as Draco reached to punch Zabini but missed.

"What?"

Ginny turned to face Luna, "I mean…normal people like us. Having a good time with their friends."

"Sounds to me like someone's got a crush."

"I do not!"

"Do too." Colin piped in, "what do you have?"

"Colin, the world would be a much better place of you mined your own business."

"But you're my best friend." Colin cooed, "Your business is my business."

Ginny rolled her eyes as she bit into a roll. She began to chew but stopped and looked around, "What's wrong Gin?"

"I didn't know rolls were supposed to crunch."

"I didn't either." Luna said taking a small bite, Ginny and Luna both turned to Colin because he helped cook the food.

"Well you see. I started cooking them and then I told Hermione to watch them for me and she didn't…and she burned them."

"Hermione did what?" Hermione was sitting across from him and one person to the right.

"Uh…Hermione made delicious spaghetti."

"I did not burn the rolls. You were supposed to be watching them the entire time but you were too busy staring at Pansy's boobs!"

Pansy smiled and turned her attention to the Gryffindor's and the Ravenclaw, "Who was looking at my boobs?" Colin looked up at her blushing, hoping she didn't notice. 

"Colin." Hermione told her.

"Creevy!? You were looking at my boobs?"

"No! Why would I look at your boobs? You don't have any, bitches don't have boobs." Colin said, referring to dogs.

"Believe me, I've seen and Pansy, you don't have anything special. Those boobs may be on you, but they're not yours." Draco smirked at the scowl on Pansy's face.

"I paid for them!"

Colin smiled and looked over to Draco, "Thanks, Malfoy."

Draco arched an eyebrow, "You seem to be developing bigger boobs than Pansy's store bought one's. I'd probably lay off the junk food for a month, Creevy." Draco shot at Colin, even though he was far from fat.

"Stop!" Ron shouted, "I would prefer not talking about…female accessories while eating dinner!"

"It's okay Weasley. We all know you have some too."

Ginny stood up, "Yeah I do." She put her hands on her hips, "The name, 'Weasley,' doesn't exactly work when there are two in the same house hold."

"Was I looking at you?" Draco said, annoying her.

Hermione sighed, "Everyone just stop! Either eat or get out of here."

"I'm not going to be bossed around by you, Mudblood."

"Malfoy, get over it! The wars over, bloody Death Eaters can't do anything now!"

"Want to bet?" Draco tested her.

Hermione stopped talking and looked to Harry and Ron.

"Draco, let's go." Blaise stood up from the table, "Thanks for dinner Granger." Hermione nodded while staring off into space.

"Well that just ruined my day." Ron pushed his chair back and stood up, "I'm going to bed, Harry, Hermione, you two coming?"

"I knew you guys always had threesomes!" Pansy shouted from her seat.

"Um, Parkinson…When Malfoy and Zabini leaves…that's your cue to go too!"

"Shut up, Weasel!" Pansy glared at Ginny and left the dining room.

Everyone ended up going to their room for some reason or other. Ginny walked into Colin's room after she put on her Pajama's. "Colin?"

"Yeah Gin."

"Hey…" She walked in and sat next to him on his bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Um…nothing really it's just that…It's going to be weird not sleeping in my own bed."

"You big baby." Colin grinned and moved over in his bed, "You can sleep here tonight."

"Thanks but…if I don't get used to it now, I won't ever be able to." She kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, love."

Ginny walked back into her bed room and went to sleep for as long as she could. In the middle of the night she woke up and went downstairs for a snack. She turned the corner into the kitchen, "Holy cricket, Malfoy! I do not need to see this! Now I'm going to have nightmares!"

Draco turned around and smirked, "I'm dead sexy aren't I?"

~*~

Hermione, Harry, and Ron all went up the stairs, "Herm, are you okay?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Yeah…after the same thing for six years, you would think _something _would change."

Ron sighed, "Not when it comes to Malfoy."

"I know…he's just so…_rude." _

Harry put an arm around her and let her lean onto him, "Don't think about it. He'll have to come around after six months of actually _living _with us."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah…I guess your right…Zabini's not to bad though…he never said anything harsh."

"Hey, Malfoy actually liked your food, didn't you hear him?" She nodded and looked up at Harry.

Ron grinned, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Depends…are you thinking of eating?" Ron shook his head, "Then no."

Ron sighed, "Forget it…I'm going to bed, you two stay in here and snog, shag, or whatever it is that you do after I'm gone."

"You prat!" Hermione shouted as he left her room.

~*~

Draco and Blaise walked up the stairs, "Do you believe that wench, standing up to me like that?"

"Who? Granger?"

"No! The little Weasel."

"Malfoy, you idiot, get over yourself and be half decent! We have to live with them for six months."

"I'm not going to be _half decent! It's just not a part of my nature. Malfoy's are sarcastic, rude and good at potions. Malfoy's also don't do half of anything. It's either one hundred percent or nothing at all. And you already know my decision for this."_

"At least try to be decent, I am."

Draco pushed his friend, "Maybe so, but you're an idiot."

"We have an abusive friendship!" Blaise said, not knowing that he was quoting Creevy.

"Shut up and go to your room. Here comes Pansy!"

"Yes, father." Blaise joked as Draco shoved him towards his own door, "Damn you, Malfoy!"

Draco stayed searching the room for anything suspicious. It was entirely spotless, besides the odd gift basket off Lemon Drops in his closet. He looked at a Muggle clock on his nightstand; it was 12:30, "Might as well get something to eat." He opened his door and walked down the stairs. When he got into the kitchen he opened the refrigerator and pulled out an apple.

"Holy cricket Malfoy! I do not need to see this! Thanks a lot Malfoy, now I'm going to have nightmares."

Draco turned around and smirked at the youngest Weasley, "I'm dead sexy aren't I? I bet I have the best body you've ever seen."

"Compared to Crabbe and Goyle, yes. But compared to Oliver Wood, I'd say you were a one." Ginny said as she watched him take a bite out of his apple. She stared intently as juice slid down the corner of his mouth and his tongue slowly slid out to catch it.

"Close your mouth, Weasley."

Ginny shut her mouth, not knowing it was open, "Move out of my way." She saw a banana on the counter and picked it up. She turned around and smirked at him as she slowly pulled the peels off. She put the tip of it between her slightly opened lips and pushed it in a little.

Draco felt his body instantly reacting to her actions, "You must be pretty dense if you think that's working."

"What's working? I'm just eating, Malfoy." Ginny slowly bit down into the banana as Malfoy's gaze shifted from her eyes, to her lips and to the banana. "Though judging by this." She whispered her voice dangerously quiet. Her hand patted his arousal, "I'd say I'm doing _something right. 'Night Malfoy." She walked around him and up the stairs._

"Fucking wench!" Draco said as he walked to the nearest bathroom with a shower and turned the tap to cold.

~*~

**Captain Jack Sparrows Notes:** Second chapter (mine), hope you liked it…please review! Sorry for an spelling/grammatical errors!

**Pink Sunryse's Notes:** I hope you enjoyed the Captains chapter, but don't worry everyone! I will be writing the next chapter! Never fear! JK. Please review, it's good for everyone! *throws flowers around*


	3. Appliances

          Disclaimer: We own nothing but the scrunchies in our hair, and the rock and stone we wrote this on! 

Summary: What do you get when you put the Golden Trio, Two Dynamic Duos and Two Lone Rangers into one house? The Real World, Harry Potter style, of course. 

**The Real World: Harry Potter Style**

Chapter Three: Appliances

          Colin had fallen asleep minutes before Ginny walked into her room. She was very pleased with her encounter with Malfoy. Her thoughts were instantly interrupted by a loud snore issuing from Colin's room. She held back a giggle as she crawled into bed she soon fell asleep.

          Ginny woke up to the voice of Hermione Granger. Ginny got out of bed and looked around the room, Hermione was no where in sight.  Her voice sounded as though it was on the radio or something. Ginny looked up and inspected a black box with tiny little holes in it. This was where her voice was coming from.

          "House meeting, everybody meet in the living room." Hermione's voice called.

          "It's a speaker." Colin said suddenly. Ginny turned to look at him.

          "Good Morning sunshine!" She said cheerfully. Colin groaned and walked back to his room. She turned back to her closet and chose a white cheerleader skirt with a pink ribbed muscle tank top. When she got dressed she met Colin outside her room and they raced downstairs, they had almost reached the stairs to the first floor when Ginny ran into someone, causing her to tumble halfway down the stairs.

          "Damnit!" She yelled while holding her leg. She heard two people pounding down the stairs towards her and someone cackling madly.

          "Are you okay?" Blaise asked while kneeling by her. Ginny felt flustered at the intense look in his eyes. She blushed and looked down.

          "What's a matter with your leg, Gin?" Colin asked as he too, knelt by her.

          "What do you think is wrong with it? I fell down the stairs, it is probably broken." Ginny snapped irritably at Colin. She instantly regretted it at seeing Collin's face.

          "Colin I'm sorry." She murmured as Blaise inspected her leg, but Colin ignored her.

          "I'm going to get Hermione and see if _she _can help you." He said coldly and left her with Blaise and the person who was still laughing. She looked up at who was laughing.

          "Nice thong." Malfoy smirked. Ginny felt her anger rise. She didn't even hear what Blaise said to her until she felt a sharp pain in her shin. She whimpered as he pressed harder.

          "Does that hurt?" He asked. Ginny nodded. "It's not broken; I think you've just got a bad bruise. He informed her as the trio and Luna rushed towards her.

          "Are you okay?" Harry asked while glaring at Malfoy.

          "Ferret-boy there pushed you didn't he?" Ron demanded as he charged at Malfoy.

          "He didn't do anything Ron! Stop acting like some fucking rabid dog!" Ginny cried while hanging on to Hermione for support to stand herself up.

          "Well, isn't this interesting?" Pansy sneered as she slipped an arm around Draco, but he shoved it off.

          "I always knew you had a thing for Draco." She teased, but everyone chose to ignore her.

          "Well, Ginny seems to be fine, and everyone is gathered here, we will have the meeting right now." Hermione said cheerfully. Everyone groaned, but Draco and Pansy groaned the loudest.

          "Everyone sit down and I'll address some complications we have." Hermione said as everyone sat down. Draco raised his hand.

          "Yes Malfoy?" She huffed at his interruption.

          "Who died and elected you head bitch?" He demanded. Hermione glared at him.

          "Fine, we'll have a cote." She said. "Everyone who wants me as house leader, please raise your hands." Hermione raised her own hand along with Luna, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Colin. Blaise almost did but Draco smacked him upside the head.

          "Now, People, Think of all the support I've given." Draco sneered. Pansy straightened up a bit.

          "He's not talking about some blow-job in school Parkinson." Blaise smirked. Pansy let out a growl of protest.

          "Now everyone, raise your hands and vote for her." Draco demanded. Pansy's hand shot into the air and Blaise's hand went up with extreme hesitation. Draco raised his hand and looked around.

          "I said _everyone_ raise their hands." He repeated.

          "You can only vote once." Hermione frowned. Draco glared at her and sat back down. Blaise put his hand down but Pansy kept hers up.

          "Parkinson, put your hand back down, your pits stink and they need to be shaved." Draco scowled as Pansy put her hand down reluctantly.

          "Now, on to business." Hermione said happily and looked down at a group of papers she was holding. "I think we need a chore list." She informed them as she handed out the papers to all of them. Ginny looked down at hers and groaned. She had to clean the bathroom whenever it needs to be cleaned; no way was she going to do that.

          "Malfoy's don't clean or follow chore lists." Draco sneered. Hermione turned on him.

          "Yes you will."

          "No I won't."

          "Yes you will."

          "No I won't."

          "No, he won't because I don't want to either Granger." Blaise said apologetically.

          "Um, I'm not going to either Hermione." Ginny said sheepishly. Draco had a triumphant look on his face when Ginny said this.

          "See, even Miss. Weasley here is on my side." Draco sneered.

          "I'm not on _your_ side ferret-boy; I'm on the side that's against the chore list." She spat.

          'That would be my side." Draco smirked. Pansy was mad at all the attention the littlest Weasley was getting from Draco.

          "I don't want to do the stupid chore list either." Pansy yelled out. But Draco didn't even listen to her. Soon everyone (except Hermione) agreed that they didn't want to do the list either.

          "Fine! We'll just live in a messy house, fine by me!" She yelled.

          "I know I'll hire a maid." Ginny said and ran off to use a phone.

          "Hermione, what are you making for breakfast?" Ron asked. Hermione glared at him.

          "Make it yourself!" She huffed and left the room.

          "Barking mad." Ron mumbled.

~*~

          Blaise walked through the house aimlessly. He was rather bored, so he decided to seek out the company of a rather lovely Virginia Weasley. He looked in each room as he passed by. He continued to walk down the halls until one room caught his eye. He stopped and went inside. Some of the things he recognized. Like the pool table, the TV and the 1000 different card decks that were stacked behind a card table that could sit nine people.

          "How convenient." He thought. He walked over to the TV and inspected a purple cube thing that was hooked up to the TV by a cord. It had four weird shaped things with buttons on them attached to the purple cube by cords. He looked over at the next TV which had the same thing attached to it except it was more of a rectangular box and it was black. Blaise pushed some of the buttons, but nothing happened. He continued to press different buttons when he felt someone standing behind him. He turned around and looked up.

          "Creevy, do you know what these things are?" Blaise asked. Colin nodded and turned the TV on that had the purple cube attached to it.

          "This is a game cube." Colin said while pointing to the purple cube. "Muggle's hook them to their TV's and play games." Colin told him while putting in a small disk and pushing a button on the game cube. Colin handed him one of the weird shaped things that were attached to the game cube.

          "This is a controller; you use it to control the character or thing you are playing as." Colin said. He continued to explain to him what different things the buttons did, certain games that could be played and about the gray rectangle thing that was hooked up to the other TV. (This is called a play station 2 or ps2 for short) 

          "What game are we going to play?" Blaise asked enthusiastically.

          "Super Smash Brother's Melee." Colin told him while choosing the setting for the game. Blaise already knew what the buttons did what but he was still a bit confused.

          "Now, choose a player." Colin said. Blaise looked at the screen and chose a guy named Ray while Colin chose a small boy named Young Link.

          "I'm going to beat you." Blaise smirked as Colin chose a stage to play in.

          "Why do you think that?" He asked.

          "Look how small your character is to mine." Blaise answered.

          "We'll see." Colin said quietly. Just then Draco Malfoy marched in followed by a yelling Ginny.

          "You have no right to go through my drawers and take my knickers!" She yelled at him. Blaise looked over at Draco and noticed he was holding something silky and black that had green things on them. Draco threw the silky garment at Blaise. He caught it and looked at it.

          "Black silk panties with green snakes on them?" Blaise asked skeptically. Ginny scowled and charged at Blaise.

          "Give me those." She snapped and marched out the door with the silky knickers clenched in her hand. Draco smirked and walked over to Blaise.

          "What the hell are you doing?" He asked while taking a seat next to him.

          "I'm playing Super Smash Brothers Melee on game cube." He answered and turned his attention back to the screen. He had one life left and 200% damage. While Colin still had all his lives left. Blaise scowled as his character flew across the stage and fell.

          "I win!" Colin yelled as he pumped his fist into the air.

          "You lost to a mudblood?" Draco asked.

          "Shut up, I bet_ you_ can't beat him."

          "Wanna bet?"

          "10 galleons."

          "Deal." Draco pushed Blaise aside.

          "Teach me how to play this fuck cube thing." Draco demanded as he held the controller upside down. Colin turned the controller the right way and calmly taught him everything he had taught Blaise. They were just about to play when Ginny walked in along with Luna, Pansy and the trio. Ginny sat down by Blaise on the couch. (This would be behind Draco.) Luna, Ron, Harry and Hermione sat on the couch while Ginny and Pansy sat by Collin. (Since there was no other place to sit) A slow blush crept up Colin's checks at Pansy's closeness.

          "Are you ready daddy's boy?" Colin sneered, doing a very bad impression of Malfoy. Draco merely nodded and they started.

          Whenever Draco was about to kill Collin Ginny would kick Draco in the back. Whenever Colin was about to kill Draco Pansy moved her leg up and down Colin's.

          Finally they were on the last life. The tension in the room was so thick you could slice it with a butter knife.

          A half an hour later Colin was at 300% damage and Draco was at 305% damage, and both were on their last life. Everyone was at the edge of their seats shouting at the person they wanted to win, telling them what to do. Draco was about to do his winning move when Hermione got up and turned off the game cube. (She was the only one not shouting.)

          "What the hell did you do that for fucktard?" Draco screamed at her. Everyone was also shouting in protest.

          "It causes to much bad tension in this house, I hereby ban these gaming things from being used." Hermione ordered. At fist everyone wasn't sure if they had heard her correctly so everyone was silent, but when Hermione began to unhook the game cube from the TV all hell broke loose. Everyone began shouting and yelling. They argued for a few minutes before Hermione yelled.

          "Stop!"

          :silence:

          "I am getting rid of this thing; don't you see what it has done?" Hermione asked while putting her hands on her hips.

          "Who made you Judge, Jury and Prosecutor?" Draco yelled.

          "This thing has turned everyone against me." Hermione yelled back.

          "Everyone has been against you from the start." Draco shot back.

          "Fine, you can keep your video games, but you'll wish I had got rid of it though." She said through clenched teeth and stalked out of the room. Harry and Ron ran after her with Colin and Luna following behind. (Probably hoping to see a fight between the trio) Blaise looked around the occupants left. Draco, Pansy, Ginny and himself were still here. As soon as the new found silence had settled upon to room Ginny scrambled up to the game cube.

          "Someone play with me." She whined while picking up a controller.

          "How many fingers would you like?" Draco smirked. Ginny took a minute to comprehend what he just said before attacking him. She pinned his arms above his head to the floor and straddled his waist. Pansy's mouth fell open in shock and Blaise just watched.

          "Apologize." Ginny growled.

          "I rather like this position we are in Weasley, I say we take it up to the room though." Draco smirked and thrust his hips up in to hers a couple of times. Ginny squealed and rolled off of him.

          "You're disgusting." She whined. Draco leered at her and grabbed a controller and threw her one too.

          "Let's play."

          Draco taught her everything he had been taught and they put in a game called Moral Kombat. They were so into learning the game and playing it that they didn't hear Blaise and Pansy leave. After a half and hour Draco said.

          "We need alcohol."

~*~

          Harry patted Hermione's back awkwardly.

          "Hermione, you're a great leader." Harry said slowly.

          "But?" She sniffed.

          "You're just a little bit too pushy." He explained which caused another round of crying from her. Ron looked at Harry horrified. Luna and Colin were also trying to cheer Hermione up. All of them jumped at the door bell ringing. Hermione removed herself from Harry's arms and went into the next room. She saw Pansy and Blaise sitting in the living room just staring at each other.

          "Thanks for getting the door." She grumbled. Blaise and Pansy paid her no heed. Hermione sighed and opened the door.

          "You called for a maid?" The woman at the door asked in a friendly voice. Hermione looked the woman up and down. She had shiny black hair that hung down to her waist, her eyes were dark brown and she had fair olive skin. She wore a plain body fitting halter black dress with black heels. 

          "Um, well, one of my housemates did." Hermione said slowly. The woman smiled and held out her hand.

          "My name is Kandy." 

          "My name is Hermione." She greeted while shaking Kandy's hand.

          "I thought I'd come a day before I start to meet the people of the house." Kandy told her. 

          "Well, come in, that was very nice of you." Hermione smiled. Kandy took her shoes off and followed Hermione into the living room where Pansy and Blaise were still staring at each other.

          "Um this is Blaise and Pansy, guys, this is Kandy." Hermione introduced but they weren't paying attention to her.

          "Our new maid." She added. This got a reaction out of Blaise. He turned towards the two women and got up instantly at the sight of Kandy.

          "Can I taste you? Blaise asked in a husky voice while taking Kandy's hand and kissing it. She giggled as Blaise ran kisses up her arm. Pansy and Hermione scowled.

          "C'mon I'll introduce you to everyone else." Hermione said through clenched teeth.

          She guided Kandy into the kitchen where Harry, Ron, Colin and Luna appeared to be playing the game Clue.

          "I didn't know Clue was a contact game." Hermione commented. They all looked up at the sound of her voice.

          "It is if you're losing." Ron growled which caused everyone at the table, but Ron, to laugh.

          "Ron have you ever considered going to anger management?" Luna choked out through giggles. Ron glared at her then turned his attention to the unknown woman standing by Hermione.

          "Who's that?" He grunted.

          "Our new maid." Hermione told him.

          "My name is Kandy." She smiled.

          "Aren't you a little too pretty to be a maid? Shouldn't you be a model or something?" Ron asked skeptically.

          "I'm a maid part time to pay off my modeling school loan." She explained. Ron looked uninterested. The smile began to slip off Kandy's face.

          "Aren't you here a day early?" Ron asked.

          "I am a day early to meet my new employers." She answered stiffly. Hermione cleared her throat. 

          "This is Colin, Luna, Harry and Ron." Hermione told her while pointing to them in turn. Katherine did a double take.

          "Harry? Harry Potter?" She asked excitedly. Harry nodded. "You defeated he-who-must-not-be-named!" She said impressed.

          "Try not to let it bother you." Harry joked, which caused a giggle to escape her mouth. Hermione seemed rather ruffled at this flirting. She grabbed her arm once more and led her upstairs to the game room where Hermione presumed Ginny and Draco still were. She prayed that everything was fine and that Draco and Ginny hadn't killed each other or caused heavily bodied harm to each other. When they reached the door to the game room she hesitated going in right away.

          "What are you waiting for?" Kandy asked.

          "Um, nothing." Hermione lied and opened the door. The sight that greeted them was very surprising. Ginny, who Hermione had never seen drink alcohol in her life was drunk along with Draco. Hermione's mouth hung open in shock.

          "Look at the blood Draco! It's red, like you hair." Ginny giggled.

          "My hair is red? That must mean I'm a Weasley, which means I'm your brother." Draco reasoned.

          "Really? Let's get married!" Ginny suggested excitedly.

          "Okay." Draco took her arm and guided her to the door.

          "You must be the priest." He asked stupidly to Kandy.

          "Um, not I'm-"But Draco cut her off by dragging her to the table.

          "Oh daddy, you big prick! I'm so glad you could make it to my wedding!" Draco said happily. Hermione looked around to see who he was talking too, but no one was around. Draco's eyes glazed over as he walked towards her. 

          "Who are you-"But she was interrupted by Draco enclosing her in a bear hug.

          "I hate you father, but I'm glad you could come." Draco said while releasing Hermione.

          "Now who's going to be the bride?" Draco asked Ginny. She raised her hand.

          "I want to be the groom boom boom." She said excitedly.

          "Then I'll be the bride." He said and wrapped himself in a blanket.

          "Don't I look pretty?" He asked in a baby voice.

          "Yes." Ginny answered earnestly.

          "No!" Draco cried and hid himself.

          "You can't see the bride before the wedding day silly." He whined.

          "It is the wedding day silly." Ginny squealed while dragging him over to the table where Katherine stood. Draco stood up and they faced each other.

          "I do!" Ginny said happily as Draco passed out. Ginny looked down at his sleeping form and kicked him

          "I think he died." She said seriously. She turned towards Hermione.

          "What are we going to do?" She asked.

          "I don't know." Hermione answered confused, but Ginny wasn't paying attention to her anymore. She was stumbling her way towards the beer.

          "I know what will cure you! Some cough syrup will do good for that heartburn" She slurred and took a drink.

          "Ginny don't drink anymore!" Hermione yelled while running towards her. She grabbed the bottle from Ginny and set it down.

          "How did you guys get so drunk?" Kandy asked, finally getting over her surprised she saw the too drunk people.

          "Green!" Ginny yelled and looked around the room.

          "Good night." She murmured and passed out.

          ~*~

          Ginny woke up to someone calling her name. She opened her eyes and was face to face with Draco.

          "Ohh, Draco I think I have a hangover." She moaned.

          "Here take this." He said and handed her a glass. She drank it and in minutes she felt better.

          "Thanks." She mumbled and got up but Draco pushed her back down.

          "Why'd you do that?" She asked frustrated. He smirked and leaned his face closer to hers.

          "Where are we?" She asked while looking around.

          "We're in one of the guest rooms." He shrugged. Ginny smiled and brought her hand to his face. She suddenly felt the need to be close to him. She didn't know where this feeling came from. Felling her need, he brought his lips down to hers. She brought her hands to the back of his head and pulled his head down, deepening the kiss. His tongue pushed at her mouth, demanding access. She opened her mouth, allowing him in. As he explored her mouth with his tongue Ginny felt as though she was on fire. She stopped kissing him when she felt someone else in the room. She peeked over Draco's shoulder.

          "Who's there?" She asked.

          "I want you." A deep male voice came from the door. She gently moved Draco aside.

          "Oliver Wood? What are you doing her?" She asked flabbergasted. He briskly walked over to her and planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

          "I want you." He repeated in a husky voice. Then Draco was kissing her neck as Oliver was kissing her lips.

          "Mmm, just like that." She moaned.

          "Ginny." A female voice called. Ginny looked around but nobody was there.

          "Ginny, Ginny wake up." The voice said again. The room began to fade and darkness replaced it.

          "I think she's waking up." Ginny heard someone say. She opened her eyes and saw she was surrounded by everyone form the house except Draco, who was replaced by a really pretty woman who look familiar to her. Ginny felt extremely dizzy.

          "I don't fell so good." She whined and rubbed her temples.

          "I don't doubt it, you were so drunk, and you were mumbling in your sleep, what did you dream about?" Harry asked. Ginny blushed.

          "Uhh, where's Drac-Malfoy?" Ginny asked. The whole room erupted into laughter.

          "Your lovely bride is puking his guts out in the bathroom across the hall." Ron chuckled. Ginny looked at him oddly. He must have noticed the confusion on her face.

          "You don't remember anything do you?" Ron asked. Ginny was beginning to get frustrated.

          "Does anyone have a potion for my hangover?" She asked.

          "We have to live like muggles; you'll have to wait it out like muggles do." Hermione lectured. Ginny groaned and closed her eyes. She opened them again when she heard someone come in.

          "Damn headache! How can muggles live like this?" Draco yelled. Ginny smiled to herself.

          "You'd think if the place is big enough to have a gym they'd think 'Hmm, people are going to have parties, which means people are going to drink! We should make a hangover potion!'" Draco complained. "Muggles don't know magic!" Hermione yelled.

          "Shut up everyone!" Ginny screamed. Everyone fell silent.

          "Don't talk anymore, I don't know about you Malfoy, but I feel like shit. So I'm going to sleep." Ginny told them and covered her face with her blanket. Draco looked at her then turned towards the house group

          "She's got the right idea." He told them. He walked over to the bed next to her.

Captain Pirate Jack Sparrow's Notes: Oh when it all, it all falls down! I'm telling you ohh, it all falls down and then...That's the chap, R/R!

PinkSunryse's Notes: Ahh yes, another chapter by me! We updated sooner, are you guys all happy and such? Please be kind, and do a little review for us…yea. 


	4. Club Infinity

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the scrunchies in our hair, and the rock and stone we wrote this on!

Summary: What do you get when you put the Golden Trio, Two Dynamic Duos and Two Lone Rangers into one house? The Real World, Harry Potter style, of course.

**The Real World: Harry Potter Style**

**Chapter Four: Club Infinity**

**Blaise sat back in the living room chair, watching as Granger flipped through the channels on the T.V. The girl Weasley was talking to her best friend Creevey and Parkinson was reading the latest edition of Witch Weekly.******

** "Everyone in this house is so bloody boring!" He sat up straight, "We've lived here for two weeks and not once have we gone out to a club, or even in the hot tub!"**

** "I'll go to the club with you." Pansy closed the magazine and smiled brightly at Blaise.**

** "Sorry, Parkinson, but you weren't invited."**

** Pansy's mouth dropped in shock, "I do not know what I did to you, _Blaise Zabini_, but ever since we came into this house you and Draco have done nothing but be mean to me!"**

** "You must have missed it, Pans. We have been treating you like this since…forever." Blaise shrugged.**

** "I'll go." A voice cut in from his side.**

** "Weasley? Will your brother let you?"**

** "I make my own decisions, _Blaise_. But I guess you would rather go by yourself."**

** Blaise stood up from his chair, "Be ready in half an hour." Ginny nodded as Blaise walked out of the room. "Malfoy!" Blaise yelled as he walked up the stairs. He sighed and opened the door to his friends room, "Damn it Malfoy, don't you know your own name? Bloody hell! Not again!"**

** There was Draco lying lazily in bed with a petite woman on top of him. Blaise could not see her face but she had long black hair. She must have been good looking, she was on top of Draco Malfoy after all.**

** "I'm going to walk out of here…when I come back I expect the both of you to be completely dressed." Blaise shook his head and left the room. Once he stopped hearing the shuffling of clothes he opened the door again.**

** The girl walked by Blaise and out of the room. "Robyn," Draco said before Blaise had a chance to ask, "She was at dinner with her father."**

** "You are a man whore, Draco." Blaise moved to sit down on the bed, but thought twice about it. "What's she? The sixth girl this week?"**

** Draco smirked, "Yeah. I'm trying to break my own record." **

** Blaise ignored him, "It's only Wednesday!"**

** "That's not counting Sunday either. I'm averaging two girls a day. Two and six is twelve…twelve bloody girls a week!" Draco started doing the math in his head, "twelve and four is forty-eight!"**

** Blaise looked at his friend, disgusted, "Besides the fact that you need to find yourself a steady girl, The Weasley girl and I are going out, want to come?"**

** "Going out where?" **

** "To a club. She's the only one who wanted to."**

** "When are you leaving?" **

** "Soon…hurry and shower if you're coming." Blaise turned around, "Oh and that girls' knickers are on you're lamp shade." He shuddered and walked out the room.**

** "You're really going out with Blaise?"**

** "Hmm?" Ginny asked as she stepped out of the shower. This situation was not unusual for the best friends. Talking while one of them was in the shower.**

** "You're going to the club with Blaise?" Ginny nodded, "Why?"**

** Ginny shrugged, "He's right, this house has been a drag. We need more fun, we're adults after all. Plus…Blaise is cute." Ginny winked at Colin as she walked out of the bathroom, steam following her.**

** Ginny walked towards her room then remembered she had no clue where they were going. She walked down the hall and down the stairs to Blaise's room. She knocked on the door, "Blaise?" He opened the door, drying his hair with a towel, with no shirt on, only boxers and pants that looked to be sliding down. "Need a belt, much?" Ginny joked. **

**Blaise smiled, "What do you need?"**

**"Where are we going out to? I don't know what to wear."**

**Blaise shrugged, "Ask Draco…but any place we go a good choice of color would either be black, green or red."**

**Ginny nodded, "Wait, did you say Draco? As in Draco Malfoy? He's coming too?" Now it was Blaise's turn to nod, "Oh…well…okay I guess I better keep my wand close."**

**"He's not that bad, really. He just has…issues."**

**Ginny grinned, "Well I knew that, he did agree to marry me after all." She turned around but not before saying, "Nice abs by the way."**

**She walked back up the stairs to her room and to the closet. She stepped in her closet and looked around, _'Hmm what to wear, what to wear?'_**

**Ginny chose a pair of black pants and a black shoulder length top. Though not showing much skin, maybe an inch, she still looked beautiful. She decided to keep her hair down, but she used a variety of sprays to give it an exotic, wet look. **

**She applied very little make up. A small amount of foundation and lip gloss, strawberry flavoring, if you wanted to know.**

**Looking in her mirror once more, she left her room and went down stairs to wait for her…companions. She was getting ready to sit on the couch when there was a knock on the door.**

**She opened it and a delivery boy was there, "Yes?"**

**"This is for you." He handed her a basket, full of candy.**

**"Thank you," Ginny took the basket and looked at him, "Who sent them?"**

**"Anonymous." **

**"Oh, alright."**** She closed the door and walked into the kitchen to see what was in the basket. "Lemon Drops?" **

**"Weasley!"**

**"I'm in the kitchen!" Ginny shouted back. "Who the hell sends Lemon Drops?" She quietly asked herself.**

**"We're leaving," Blaise told her, looking her over, "Nice choice of clothing."**

**"Thanks." Ginny said as glanced at Blaise's clothes. A black button up shirt and black trousers. "I guess black is the choice color, tonight." Ginny said as Draco came down the stairs in black slacks and a long sleeved shirt.**

**Blaise grinned, "Ready to go?"**

**She nodded and followed him out of the door, Draco behind her. "How are we getting there? And where _is_ there, exactly?" **

**Ginny didn't receive and answer as they turned the corner and walked to a secluded spot, with no streetlight. **

**"You can apperate, right?"**

**Ginny nodded, "Where are we going?"**

**"Club Infinity," Draco told her.**

**"Oh…erm…I've heard of that place."**

**Blaise looked at Ginny, "…okay. Be sure to apperate in the alley, not in front."**

**Ginny nodded, closed her eyes and apperated. When she heard two more pops she smiled, "I did it." She silently congratulated herself.**

**They walked out of the alley and saw the queue, "I reckon that's going to take a long time."**

**"You see Weasley; some people have more authority in places. Follow me."**

**Ginny glared at his back, "Don't stare so hard." Blaise said from behind her, "Looks as though you're trying to undress him with your eyes."**

**Ginny muttered something inaudible, she picked up her pace but came to an abrupt stop when her nose hit Draco's back.**

**"Mr. Malfoy, sir! How nice to see you, your usual table?" Draco nodded, "Ahh, right this way."**

** "Excuse me, little girl, you can not come in here."**

**"Yes, I can. I'm 21!"**

**"This is the VIP section."**

**Blaise put his hands on Ginny's shoulder, "She's with us."**

**"Oh, Sorry Mr. Zabini, I-I didn't see you there."**

**Blaise made Ginny walk forward into the club, "I see you two are very important people."**

**Blaise nodded, walking to Ginny's side, "Yes, love, that would be the meaning of VIP."**

**Ginny rolled her eyes, "Don't be a prat."**

**Blaise took Ginny by the arm and pulled her over to his and Draco's table. **

**A waiter came by the table, "Lovely to see you again, sirs. What can I get for you."**

**"Apple Martini."******

**"Weasley has some class." Draco said, "You did bring your own money, didn't you?" Blaise kicked Draco under the table, "I was kidding!"**

**"And for you two?"******

**"The usual."**** Blaise and Draco said at the same time.**

**"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks in a few minutes." She smiled at them and turned around towards the bar.**

****

**"I love you too," Harry said into the phone as he lay on his hotel bed.**

**"Harry will you hurry up?" Ron said from the other bed. They were away on business in ****Paris****.**

**"Why? Who have you got to call?" Harry shot back at his best friend, "Yeah, that's just Ron being his usual self." He said to Hermione.**

**"Harry you've been on the phone for nearly an hour with the same bloody girl!"**

**"She's not a _bloody girl_ she's my girlfriend, Ron."**

**"Harry, maybe I should just go, I know how you two get…" Hermione told him.**

**"No, don't go! Just let Ron suffer, he's a git anyways."**

**Ron glared at Harry, "I'm going to give you to the count of three. One, Two, Three." Ron had stood up from the bed and unhooked the phone from the wall.**

**"Hello?" Harry said into the phone, "Hermione?" Harry slowly turned his head to see Ron swinging the cord around, "Now _I'm_ going to give _you_ until the count of three to run. One, Two, Three!" Harry jumped off the bed and tackled Ron down to the floor. Harry punched Ron in the stomach again and again, hard enough to hurt him, but not to do any serious damage. They fought like this all of the time, like brothers.**

**Harry got off of Ron and leaned on the bed, "Call her back and say sorry."**

**"What? No."**

**"Call her back and tell her you're sorry!"**

**Ron stood up from the floor, "I'm going to use a phone in the lobby." Ron made his way towards the door.**

**"If she's mad at me, I'm blaming it all on you."**

**"Go right ahead! Ow!" Ron said as a pillow hit him in the back of his head.**

**"Sleep with your eyes open."**

**Ron rolled his eyes and continued on his journey to the lobby.**

**He sat down in a chair near a phone and dialed a number. "Hello is Luna there?"**

**"No she's out right now."**

**"Oh, can you tell her Ronald called?"**

**"Of course."******

**"Thank you." Ron hung up the phone and trudged back up to the hotel room.**

****

**Hermione hung up the phone after hearing the constant beeping, "Bloody boys." She stood up and began to search for a human life form in the house.**

**"I did nothing of the sort!"**

**"Yes you did! This morning there was nearly an entire bottle left and now look at it!"**

**Hermione opened the bathroom door to see Pansy and Colin arguing over a bottle of shampoo, "You have got to be kidding me."**

**"I hope you saved up, Creevy. This costs a few sickles."**

**"Cry me a bloody river, Parkinson."**

**"So you did use it!"**

**"Who cares!?"**** Hermione shouted from the door way.**

**"I do!" Pansy yelled at her, "What are _you_ doing here? Can't you see we're trying to have a conversation?"**

**Hermione sighed and left the bathroom, "People these days…"**

****

**Ginny put her head in her hands as the music penetrated her ears. She looked up to see Draco dancing with some blonde girl and Blaise was sitting next to her, staring at her blankly.**

**"Do you want to dance?"**

**"Sure." Ginny replied and took his offered hand. They made there way to the dance floor. Ginny turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck as his went to her hips.**

_Boy we need to tie this rope  
Before we drift any deeper  
There now hold me close  
Boy let's take this overboard now_

**Blaise pulled Ginny closer to him and she shyly looked up at him. He grinned and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Its okay, just go with the music."**

**Ginny bit her bottom lip and nodded her head as she closed the distance between she and Blaise, their bodies molded together.**

_I want you to, rock the boat_

_Rock the boat, Rock the boat_

_Work it in the middle_

_Work the middle, Work the middle_

_Change positions for me_

_New position, new position_

_Now stroke it baby_

_Stroke it for me, stroke it for me_****

**Their pelvises were pushed together as they rotated their hips in a circular motion. Blaise leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Ginny's neck. Ginny turned around, her back to Blaise's front and spotted Draco eyeing them. She grinned at him and spun back around, resuming her position with Blaise.**

_Oh baby I love your stroke_

_Coz you get me where I'm going_

_In a jury you'll get my vote_

_Coz I believe, I believe you know what you're doing _

_Baby now we can coast_

_Just don't get there in a hurry_

_That's too slow_

_Go ahead and put that in over drive_

Ginny growled at Blaise as he insisted on slowing down their movements, he chuckled and picked up the pace. They continued to 'grind' until the song finished.

Ginny and Blaise slowly let go of one another and caught their breath. Ginny jumped when she felt hot breath on her ear, "Well that was great, now you'll see what I can do." Ginny turned around to see Draco pulling her to the floor. She looked back to see Blaise grinning and then winking.

_Looking good plenty tight_

_Tell me is there any more room for me_

_In those jeans_

_Pretty thick like I like it_

_Tell me __is__ there any more room for me_

_In those jeans_

_Looking tasty really scrumptious_

_Tell me is there any more room for me_

_I__n those jeans_

_Looking good plenty tight__Is there any more room for me_

_In those jeans_

Draco grabbed Ginny's waist and pulled her roughly towards him.

"Hey! Be gentle with the goods!" Ginny teased playfully. Draco stuck his hands in her back pockets and Ginny hooked her right thumb in her belt hoop and placed her left hand behind Draco's head.

_Got on my ride seen you from a far_

_And I couldn't stop myself from looking hard_

_You wore these jeans_

_Girl you wore__these__ jeans and you_

_Made a thug wanna cry something terrible_

_I__ had to have, have you for myself baby_

_You don't know__what__ those jeans do to me_

_Make me wanna get down on one knee_

_You got that thunder_

_And it only makes me wonder how it__feels_

___To get up in those jeans_

_Oh those jeans_

They moved together slowly with the rhythm of the song. Draco spun her around so her back was facing him. She moaned softly when his hands dug into her sides as he nibbled her neck. Ginny could feel him smirking into her neck. 

"Yea, that's right. Now just get a little louder and add my name." 

"Sod off." Ginny growled. Draco pushed her roughly against the wall."Draco!" She whined. 

"That's great babe, now add some feeling." Draco sneered. Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the dance floor. 

_Looking good plenty tight_

_Tell me is there any more room for me_

_In those jeans_

_Pretty thick like I like it_

_Tell me__is__ there any more room for me_

_In those jeans_

_Looking tasty really scrumptious_

_Tell me is there any more room for me_

_In those jeans_

_Looking good plenty tight_

_Is there any more room for me_

_I__n those jeans_

Draco and Ginny continued to slowly grind to the music.

"I think I'm starting to like this song." Draco whispered softly in her ear.

Ginny silently agreed.

_You are the bomb_

_Girl you tight to death_

_I don't know the words to say to you_

_All that I know, baby all I know is that_

_I'm loving__ what I see and I'm feeling you_

_I wanna know, all I wanna know is if_

_I could have what's up in those jeans_

_Baby can I have what's up in those jeans_

_Don't get alarmed cause I don't mean no harm_

_But I love the way you__wear__ those jeans _

_Levis, Prada, BabyPhat, I love them_

_Love the way you, wearing them I love them can_

_Calvin, Iceberg,__Sergio, I love them_

_Trying to get inside of those_

_Y__eah Yeah Yeah_

_Looking good plenty tight_

_Tell me is there any more room for me_

_In those jeans_

_Pretty thick like I like it_

_Tell me__is__ there any more room for me_

_In those jeans_

_Looking tasty really scrumptious_

_Tell me is there any more room for me_

_In those jeans__Looking good plenty tight_

_Is there any more room for me__In those jeans_

Draco brought Ginny's face closer to his. For a wild moment Ginny thought he was going to kiss her, but every time they breathed their lips would brush each other lightly.

_I wanna say that them jeans looking good fitting right_

_Baby damn those jeans_

_Any kind doesn't matter you could win 'em__you__ look fine_

_Baby damn those jeans_

_Anytime that I see you I want in, you wear them well_

_Baby damn those jeans_

_You the shit you the bomb_

_All I wanna know is can I have what's in those jeans_

_Can I get in those can I baby_

Ginny and Draco quickly noticed the change in the beat.

_hmmmmm__._

_I like it, I love it_

_I want it all the time_

_Sex_

_I crave it, I needs it_

_It's always on my mind_

_Sex_

_I like it (I like it), I love it (I love it)__I want it all the time_

_S__ex_

_I crave it (I crave it), I needs it (I need it)__It's always on my mind_

_Sex_

Ginny crouched low then brought her body back up to match Draco's hips in the fast beat.

_I gotta show the other freaky side of me_

_Girl I wanna give you every inch of me__J_

_ump up in my truck and let me take you there_

_Let you ride all through the night_

_I'm a sexaholic and I'm cool with it_

_So let me eat the kitty 'til I'm through with it_

_Wanna__ see you shakin' 'cause you lovin' it_

_T__he pleasure's all mine_

Draco slid underneath Ginny's legs then moved his hips upward under Ginny's then grabbed her searching hand and lifted himself back up. Ginny faintly noticed the applause coming from around them.

_I want it all the time_

_Sex_

_It's always on my mind_

_Sex_

_It's just a part of me_

_Sex _

_I love__I love it anywhere_

_Sex_

_The bed, the floor or chair_

_Sex_

_It's just a part of me_

_Sex _

_ I love_

Draco spun Ginny into his chest then spun her back out. Draco lifted her up and she rode his hips a couple times before he dipped her. He kept his face in her chest a couple seconds more before setting her down and resuming the slow grind they had earlier. Ginny heard cat calls in the distance but Draco's whispered voice invaded her ears. 

"I've never met a woman who could dance as well as you." Ginny felt feverish, she knew she shouldn't be feeling like this toward Draco and it didn't help that something hard was pressing against her thigh.

_Looking good plenty tight_

_Tell me is there any more room for me_

_In those jeans_

_Pretty thick like I like it_

_Tell me__is__ there any more room for me_

_In those jeans (is there any, is there any, baby is there)_

_Looking tasty really scrumptious_

_Tell me is there any more room for me_

_In those jeans_

_Looking good plenty tight_

_Is there any more room for me_

_In those jeans.___

After Ginny and Draco danced they decided to head home, as it was nearing one in the morning.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Weasley?" Draco asked as they walked to the alley.

Ginny nodded, "Very much so." They reached the alley and all apperated back into the house.

"Shh, keep quiet; you don't want to wake anyone up." Blaise said as they all walked up the steps. The boys got off at their landing and Ginny at her own.

They each went into their own rooms, lay in their beds and went to sleep.

Ginny was woken by a phone ringing, "Bloody hell." She reached over to her nightstand to pick up the phone, "Hello?"

Though Ginny's voice didn't seem to go through the phone she listened to the conversation.

"You know what we're going to do when I get back, right?" A males voice said.

A woman giggled, "Oh Harry, stop talking that way."

Ginny's eyes opened wide ash she turned of the phone and slammed it back on the charger. "That is not a good way to start my day." She stood from her bed and went downstairs to see what was happening that day.

**Captain Pirate Jack Sparrow's (That's So Raven) Notes**: Yay! I hope you all liked this chapter, dance scenes are hard to do. I wrote the rock the boat one (Song By Aalyiah) and Sunny Bunny wrote the In Those Jeans dance sequence. Also, if you would like to see what the In Those Jeans part is supposed to look like, check out this link.

**PinkSunryse's**** Notes:** Roses are red, Violets are blue. If you can read our story, then you can review too.

Sorry about the bold font in the beginning! I'm not sure what's wrong with it! But I wasn't even writing it in a bold font. Ahh! (Captain)


End file.
